


Parting

by aeronaut



Category: Free!
Genre: During Canon, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeronaut/pseuds/aeronaut
Summary: Haru prepares to say goodbye to Rin as he leaves for Australia. Oneshot, takes place at Rin's going-away party in the Take Your Marks OVA.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Parting

Haru sat on the bench, towel slung over his shoulders, watching the last few swimmers get out of the pool. Haru stared at the clock on the wall. It was late, and most of the attendees at Rin’s going away party had already left. Haru watched the second hand, silently daring it to stop ticking. Once they left, the party was over. And once the party was over… Haru sighed.

No one wanted to be the one to say it, but the party was dying down. Everyone was exhausted from races and chicken fights. Nagisa had eaten half his weight in pizza. Ai helped Momo out of the pool as Makoto emerged from the back room with an armful of skimmers.

“Remember, Coach Sasabe trusted us to clean all this up before we left. If everyone helps it won’t take long at all.”

“Aww, why do I have to clean up?!? No one even told me the plan!!!”

“Momo, you help or I revoke your stag beetle privileges in the dorm.”

“So mean, Sousuke!!” Momo pouted. “You’re not even on the team anymore…”

Haru stared at them, all of them acting normal. He could barely make out the conversation, ears filled with static as he sat, anticipating the end with a thousand yard stare. Was he the only one unable to ignore the growing pit in his stomach? Finally, Rin piped up, his voice cutting through the fog. Haru looked up.

“I’ll skip cleanup, if that’s okay. My flight is pretty early, I think I already stayed later than I should have.”

“Of course! Get some rest,” said Makoto with a warm smile. Everyone crowded around, ready for one last goodbye. Slowly, Haru rose as well, joining in in the back of the pack surrounding Rin.

“Make us proud, Rin.” Rin smiled as Sousuke lightly punched his shoulder.

“And keep in touch with us this time, you jerk!”

“Nagisa, don’t be so harsh…” Makoto turned from Nagisa to Rin, suddenly wearing an uncharacteristically dark glare. “He’s right though.”

Rin was startled for half a second, then laughed again, grin wide. “Yeah, yeah, I will. I promise.”

“And come visit us at practice too! We’ll show you how far we can go too!”

Rin ruffled Ai’s hair. “I will. Get us to nationals, captain.”

Rei grabbed Rin’s hand, and bent over in a half-bow. “Thanks for teaching me so much. I’m truly glad we met.”

“Thanks for helping these guys with their team.” Rin pulled him back upright, out of the bow. “You guys need to stay strong too, so Samezuka can have a worthy rival. You up to that challenge, captain?”

Rei pushed his glasses up, hoping the glare off the lens would hide the tears welling in his eyes.

“Yes, thanks to everyone’s help, I know that we will AGH-“ Rei yelped as Momo shoved himself into the conversation.

“Rin!!! Come back with your shield or on it!!! FIGHT!!!”

“Momo, he’s not going to war…”

“A warrior’s spirit always prevails! FIGHT, RIN!!!”

“Yeah!! FIGHT, RIN!!!” As Nagisa shoved forward too, yelling encouragement, Momo and Ai were pushed into Rin, shoving the pile against Sousuke and Makoto. In a flash, Rin was in in the middle of a group hug as everyone piled on, some laughing, some crying, but all smiling. He laughed and cried alongside them, as reluctant as anyone else to leave the party.

“Thank you guys… for everything.” As Rin wiped the stray tears from his eyes in the center of the pile, he briefly noticed Haru. He was there, on the outside of the crowd, hand on Rin’s shoulder; but his eyes were downcast, avoiding looking at Rin or the rest of the group. Rin had noticed; even for him, Haru was being quiet.

Haru wanted to say something in support, but the words weren’t there. He grabbed tight onto Rin’s shoulder, as if he could hold him there, keep him from leaving, even for just another day. But, that was selfish, and he knew it. The clock on the wall kept ticking. Haru loosened his grip as Rin pulled away, feeling the fabric of Rin’s sweatshirt slip through his fingers.

Rin straightened out his clothes and his tousled hair, and slung his bag over his shoulder. Haru remained in place, still not looking up. Rin tried not to stare a hole in his friend’s head; Haru dealt with things in his own way. A frown crossed his face for just a second, but he shook it off.

“Gou, you coming?”

“Nah, I’ll stay and help clean. This was my idea too, after all. Sousuke, you can get me home, right?”

“Yeah, no problem. It’s on the way.”

Rin nodded. “Well then…” He paused as he surveyed the swim club one more time, looking over the faces of his friends, who had helped and encouraged him during his darkest moments. He would forever be grateful to all of them. Finally, his eyes drifted over one more time to Haru.

Haru winced, knowing this was the last chance he’d have. Haru reluctantly looked up to take a last look at Rin as he left, only to see him staring right back at him. Haru’s eyes widened as their gazes met, and everything else in Haru’s field of view went out of focus. Rin flashed him a soft smile. Haru could read so much in those eyes, that smile.

_This isn’t the end!_

_We’ll definitely meet again!_

_Don’t slack off, I’ll be waiting for you!!_

Rin was the most confident person Haru had ever known, and Haru knew Rin would be able to go to Australia not just believing, but _knowing_ that all that was true. They _would_ meet again. Neither of them would give up as long as the other one was waiting for them. But Haru also noticed the a wavering in Rin’s eyes, as if he was silently asking,

_Haru…_

_…are you going to be okay?_

Haru steeled himself. He could believe as hard as Rin did, if just for a moment. He had to, so that Rin could leave and chase after his dreams without any regrets. Despite his inner turmoil, Haru managed a smile and nod of his own.

_Yeah. Good luck, Rin._

Rin’s smile widened in relief, showing off his shark-toothed grin that always made Haru’s heart skip a beat. He etched it into his memory, as best he could.

“See ya.” Rin turned, and was gone.

Haru stared at the doorway as Rin’s footsteps echoed down the hall, slowly fading from earshot. The group dispersed, unfurling trash bags and preparing for final clean-up. That was it, then.

…

…

…

Tomorrow morning, with the sun barely peeking out over the ocean, Rin would be off to Australia again. When would they see each other again? Would he come back for the new year like he used to?

…

Would he fit in better this time? Would he find more friends to compete alongside in relays? Would he go back to the same spot on the beach, and look across the ocean towards home?

… _Haru?_

Haru laid back, floating in an endless ocean. No one in sight. Where was everyone? Would he ever find the shore again? Did he care?

“Haru.” Haru was startled out of his thoughts by Makoto’s hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“…Yeah.” Haru shook off his trance. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You barely said anything to Rin. It’s your last chance before he leaves, after all.”

“We’ll see him again.”

“But Haru…”

“He’s got enough to deal with.”

Makoto frowned. “Think of yourself, Haru! You can pretend to be alright for Rin, but if you have something to tell him, he would want you to say it!”

Haru looked up at Makoto, caught off guard. “Makoto… I-“

“Oy, Haru!” Haru was interrupted by something wet being thrown into the side of his face. “Rin’s swim cap must have fallen off in the pool, would you run it out to him?”

Haru peeled the wet cap off his face and stared at it in his hand. His thumb traced the red stripe along the side that marked it as Rin’s. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up as he thought about what he might say.

Haru looked back up at Makoto, and nodded. “Sure,” he said, turning back to Gou, before following after Rin.

As Haru hurried off, Gou smiled wide and flashed Makoto two thumbs-up. Makoto laughed, before turning his gaze to the doorway. With how much they cared for each other, those two would be alright. Makoto smiled, and got back to work.

\---

Rin tossed his bag into the back of his mom’s car, and closed the door. Crickets chirped in the warm night air, and he took a moment to close his eyes and listen, a breeze lightly blowing through his still-damp hair. The sound of steps caught his attention, and he turned around to see someone coming, slowing down to a walk now that he had caught up. Rin could feel his pulse speeding up as he recognized them.

“Hey Haru, what’s up?”

“You forgot this.” Stopping a few paces away, Haru tossed the balled up cap over to Rin. Rin caught it, and smiled as he saw what it was.

“Oh, leaving this here would’ve been a pain. Thanks!” He looked up to Haru, but to his annoyance, Haru was still avoiding his eyeline.

The awkward silence hung in the air as Haru stood there, silent. Rin sighed under his breath. He could tell Haru had something on his mind, but if he wasn’t going to say anything, then that was it.

“Well, I better go.”

Rin turned to leave, but,

“Wait.”

Rin felt Haru grab onto his wrist, and stopped. He turned back around to see Haru, head hung down, face hidden in the shadows.

“Haru…”

“It feels like I only just got you back.” Rin could feel Haru’s grip trembling, and hear the slightest quavering in his voice. “I missed you.”

Rin grimaced, remembering some of the ways he’d hurt Haru before. “I’m sorry Haru… I took a lot out on you. ...It wasn’t fair.”

“I’m not mad. Just…” Haru swallowed, and his grip tightened on Rin’s wrist. “Promise me that this time will be different.”

Rin blinked, mystified and concerned. “Haru, I told you guys I would…-“

“Promise me it’ll be different!” Haru’s head shot up, and Rin’s breath caught in his chest as he saw the tears in the corners of Haru’s eyes. “…I don’t want to lose you again.”

Rin, shocked, felt tears welling up in his eyes again. “After all we’ve been through… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry.”

Haru, flushed slightly, went to turn away and avert his gaze, but Rin grabbed onto his wrist and pulled them back together, face-to-face now, close. Rin’s heart beat like it was going to leap out of his chest, and he could feel the heat rising in his face as it flushed a deep red. The dim light shone off of Haru’s face, illuminating his wide open, clear blue eyes. Rin stood there, holding Haru’s hand, eyes locked with his, brain short circuiting, for a few seconds that felt like an eternity.

Achingly slowly, terrified, Rin leaned forward. As Haru closed the distance between them, pushing their lips together, Rin’s eyes opened wide in surprise, then closed in happiness and relief. They broke the kiss for a second, breathing heavily, before kissing again, Rin pulling Haru against himself, Haru running his hand through Rin’s hair. Rin pulled back to look into Haru’s eyes again, so captivating and beautiful.

“I’m sorry, Haru. I promise. I won’t let you go again.”

Haru closed his eyes, silently wrapped his arms around Rin and nuzzled his head into Rin’s shoulder. “I love you, Rin.”

Rin laughed, an ugly snort of a laugh forced out through his now streaming tears. “I love you too, Haru.” He laughed out loud, grinning ear to ear, as he rested a hand on the back of Haru’s head. “I wanted to tell you earlier, but I wasn’t sure-“

“It’s fine. I’m glad.” Haru smiled as he felt the vibrations of Rin’s laughing, his heartbeat. He could let him go a little bit easier if he had this memory to hold onto. “I’ll still miss you.”

“Me too.” Rin would have to get going, but before they set off on the next legs of their adventures, they could spend a few more private moments together, listening to the crickets chirping in the summer evening, making up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> A scene I imagined in my head over and over again before I felt like I had to write it down.
> 
> I just love Rin so much...


End file.
